RuFaux's Drag Race Season 2
Season 2 of RuFaux's Drag Race consists of 16 episodes. The season premiered on April 22, 2018, with 16 queens competing for the title of America's Next Drag Superstar along with a prize of $100,000 along with a 1 year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics. The winner of this season is Skinny Legend 2 with Ouija being crowned Miss Congeniality. RuFaux's Drag Race is created by [http://rupauls-parody-shows.wikia.com/wiki/User:OriMoxx OriMoxx] Plot overview This season, there are more queens than usual competing with a total of 17 queens with 2 of them competing as one with a total of 16 contestants. Along with a new format where the winner of the Main Challenge will choose who to save from the bottom three and choose the bottom two to lip-sync. And for the first time ever two queens will be competing as one contestant and if they land in the bottom two they must choose which one should lipsync and which one should watch and the She-mergency button won't be available. Contestants Statistics :█ The contestant won RuFaux's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant was one of two winners of the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, & was safe from elimination, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the top 3 performing potential returners and won re-entry :█ The contestant was one of the top 3 performing potential returners but didn't win re-entry :█ The contestant wasn't one of the top 3 performing potential returners and was eliminated again for the final time :█ The contestant was in the bottom three but was saved by the main challenge winner to not lipsync :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but neither were eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two by the winner of the main challenge, but their team decided they would not lip-sync and was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two by the winner of the main challenge, but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two by the winner of the main challenge & was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two by the winner of the main challenge, but their team decided they would not lip-sync and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time this season after returning to the competition :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on The Reunion, but was out of the running. Episode 1:'' The Rainbow Quinceañera Ball'' * Special Guest Judges: Sofia Vergara * Mini Challenge: Take their best soaring through the air photo * Mini Challenge Winner: Skinny Legend 2 * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign colors to each queen to use for this week's challenge * Main Challenge: With the assigned color, make an outfit perfect for a''' Quinceañera * '''Main Challenge Winner: Skinny Legend 2 * Main Challenge Prize: A one year membership to Square Space! * Bottom 3: Pussy Bitch, Flashback Mary, and Felony Martinez * Saved: Pussy Bitch * Bottom 2: Flashback Mary * Lip-Sync Song: Living Your Dreams sung by Raini Rodriguez * Eliminated: Felony Martinez * Farewell Message: "I didn't rape her and buy Crybaby on iTunes -Felony Martinez" Episode 2:'' Paris Hilton The Rusical'' * Special Guest Judge: Paris Hilton * Mini Challenge: Make an iconic crying face * Mini Challenge Winner: Kim Kardasim * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign roles for this week's main challenge * Main Challenge: Star in "Paris Hilton The Rusical" * Runway Theme: Pretty In Pink * Main Challenge Winner: Poppy * Bottom 3: Flashback Mary, Kim Kardasim, and Brittany and Tiffany Wilson * Saved: Kim Kardasim * Bottom 2: Flashback Mary and Brittany and Tiffany Wilson * Lip-Sync Song: I Need You by Paris Hilton * Eliminated: Flashback Mary * Farewell Message: "Use code 'James' for 10% discount at purchase!" Episode 3: ''Music Video Queens'' * Special Guest Judges: Arena Grenade from Season 1 and Adam Lambert * Main Challenge: Get into groups and make a music video together * Runway Theme: Grammy Red Carpet Worthy * Main Challenge Winner: Queen Elizabitch * Main Challenge Prize: $1000 courtesy of VH1 * Bottom 3: Sister Mary Koont, Glamazon Bitch and Pussy Bitch * Saved: Pussy Bitch * Bottom 2: Sister Mary Koont and Glamazon Bitch * Lip-Sync Song: Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Sister Mary Koont * Farewell Message: "PRAY DAMNIT" Episode 4:'' RuFaux's Roast'' * Special Guest Judges: Tina Fey and Amy Poehler * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Kim Kardasim * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the duos and a trio along with assigning who goes out in order for this main challenge * Main Challenge: In Duos, roast the panel of judges and the other contestants * Main Challenge Winners: Poppy and Kim Kardasim * Bottom 2 Duos: Ouija and Princess Disastah along with Pussy Bitch and Glamazon Bitch * Duo Saved: Ouija and Princess Disastah * Bottom 2: Pussy Bitch and Glamazon Bitch * Lip-Sync Song: Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani * Eliminated: Glamazon Bitch * Farewell Message: "After a long night of hookin... Trade didnt like the session, so he had gutted me and set me on fire... But you know I didnt die instead I have crystalized and now im a glamazon bitch ready for the runway" Episode 5: ''Destiny's Queens'' * Special Guest Judges: Destiny's Child * Mini Challenge: Get into quick country drag and lip-sync to a RuFaux's song * Mini Challenge Winners: Princess Disastah and Queen Elizabitch * Mini Challenge Prize: Be the team captains of this week's main challenge and choose the queens that they want on their team * Main Challenge: Get into groups of 6 and channel your inner girl group diva personality writing verses for the groups song along with choreography * Main Challenge Winner: Princess Disastah * Main Challenge Prize: A 1 year supply of Raven Symone * Bottom 3: Tana Mongoose, Bald Britney and Ouija * Saved: Tana Mongoose * Bottom 2: Ouija and Bald Britney * Lip-Sync Song: Say My Name by Destiny's Child * Eliminated: Bald Britney * Farewell Message: "It's Britney Bitch" Episode 6: ''Dragtorious'' * Special Guest Judges: Elizabeth Gillies and Victoria Justice * Mini Challenge: Get into quick drag and do a dance off * Mini Challenge Winner: Pussy Bitch * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign roles for this week's acting challenge * Main Challenge: Act in a drag parody of Victorious * Runway Theme: Glitter and Gold * Main Challenge Winner: Skinny Legend 2 * Main Challenge Prize: The Pointer Sisters in or out of their Andrew Christian underwear * Bottom 3: Brittany and Tiffany Wilson, Queen Elizabitch and Pussy Bitch * Saved: Brittany and Tiffany Wilson * Bottom 2: Queen Elizabitch and Pussy Bitch * Lip-Sync Song: Make It Shine (Victorious Theme Song) by Victoria Justice * Eliminated: Pussy Bitch * Farewell Message: "Rrrrra-ka-ta-ti-ti-ta-ta Yeah, I'm pussy, bitch! Ooh-la-la-la-la-la-la C'est bon, c'est bon Do-go-choco-la-ta-la You can't take my snatch Drag it up, whizz it up Give me more, bring it to the ball! Hahahaha!" Episode 7:'' Drag Restaurant The Rusical'' * Special Guest Judges: Chicken Nugget of Season 1 and Gordon Ramsay * Main Challenge: The winner of the main challenge and the winner of the lip sync from the previous challenge will be team captains for the Rusical of this week's challenge. * Runway Theme: Waitress Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Don't Mess With Texas * Main Challenge Prize: A year supply of burgers from Hamburger Mary's * Bottom 3: Queen Elizabitch, Brittany and Tiffany Wilson and Poppy * Saved: Poppy * Bottom 2: Queen Elizabitch and Brittany and Tiffany Wilson * Lip-Sync Song: Curious by Hayley Kiyoko * Eliminated: Brittany and Tiffany Wilson * Farewell Message: "I am so frickin pissed" Episode 8:'' Snatch Game'' * Special Guest Judges: Matt LeBlanc and Matthew Perry * Main Challenge: Impersonate a celebrity for Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Glitter and Gold * Main Challenge Winners: Anya Dicki and Queen Elizabitch * Main Challenge Prize: $1000 courtesy of VH1 each * Bottom 3: Skinny Legend 2, Ouija and Princess Disastah * Saved: Princess Disastah * Bottom 2: Skinny Legend 2 and Ouija * Lip-Sync Song: Poker Face by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Ouija * Farewell Message: "ayo sis" Episode 9: Drag Race Wedding * Special Guest Judge: Chaka Khan * Mini Challenge: The Fake Housewives of RuFaux's Drag Race * Mini Challenge Winner: Tana Mongoose * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the duos of this challenge with each duo being 1 queen still competing with the other queen being previously eliminated * Main Challenge: Make a wedding look for 2 Drag Queens getting married * Main Challenge Winners: Tana Mongoose and Bald Britney * Main Challenge Prize: A cruise to the Bahamas (Tana Mongoose) & Re-entry to the competition (Bald Britney) * Bottom 3: Kim Kardasim, Princess Disastah and Don't Mess With Texas * Saved: Kim Kardasim * Bottom 2: Princess Disastah and Don't Mess With Texas * Lip-Sync Song: I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Don't Mess With Texas * Farewell Message: "Yes gawd, yes mawma, I am getting my life hunty" Episode 10: ''RuFaux's Stand Up Comedy'' * Special Guest Judges: Gabriel Iglesias aka Fluffy and Cheri Oteri * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental part 2 * Mini Challenge Winner: Bald Britney * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the order of who goes out on stage for this week's challen- * Main Challenge: do a stand up comedy session * Runway Theme: Latex Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Poppy * Main Challenge Prize: A luxury Hawaiian getaway to Hale Mohalu Guesthouse and Retreat * Bottom 3: Queen Elizabitch, Tana Mongoose and Kim Kardasim * Saved: Queen Elizabitch * Bottom 2: Tana Mongoose and Kim Kardasim * Lip-Sync Song: How To Be A Heartbreaker by Marina and The Diamonds * Eliminated: Kim Kardasim * Farewell Message: "I just dont understand whyyy they would get strawberry soda when I said to get orange!" Episode 11: ''Drag Is The New Black'' * Special Guest Judges: Taylor Schilling and Laura Prepon * Mini Challenge: Make a quick drag prison look * Mini Challenge Winner: Poppy * Mini Challenge Prize: '''Assign roles for this week's acting challenge and a squatty potty * '''Main Challenge: Star in a drag parody of Orange Is The New Black * Runway Theme: Coats Incredible * Main Challenge Winner: Skinny Legend 2 * Main Challenge Prize: A custom wig wardrobe from Rockstar Wigs * Bottom 3: Bald Britney, Queen Elizabitch and Anya Dicki * Saved: Bald Britney * Bottom 2: Anya Dicki and Queen Elizabitch * Lip-Sync Song: You've Got Time by Regina Spektor * Eliminated: Queen Elizabitch * Farewell Message: "I can make your dick stand up, like statue of liberty one sweet f*ck! so hard." Episode 12: ''Military Queens'' * Special Guest Judges: Winner of Season 1 of RuFaux's Drag Race, Anal Led Yer and Runner Up of Season 1 Taxfree Motel * Mini Challenge: Make a quick military look for a drag queen on the battlefields * Mini Challenge Winner: Skinny Legend 2 * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign partners for this week's makeover challenge * Main Challenge: Turn soldiers from the military into their drag sisters/daughters under the theme "Space Age Couture" * Main Challenge Winner: Princess Disastah * Main Challenge Prize: A $1000 giftcard from L.A. Eyeworks * Bottom 3: Anya Dicki, Tana Mongoose and Bald Britney * Saved: Bald Britney * Bottom 2: Anya Dicki and Tana Mongoose * Lip-Sync Song: M.I.L.F. $ by Fergie * Eliminated: Anya Dicki * Farewell Message: "Goodbye fatties im skinny and you're not and I inherited everything from all your fathers' wills" Episode 13:'' The Patriotic Ball'' * Special Guest Judges: Michelle and Barack Obama * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini Challenge Winner: Poppy * Mini Challenge Prize: Choreograph the final 5 dance number for the opening of this week's challenge * Main Challenge: Create 3 looks. The first look being pilgrim drag, the second look being a look for the first drag queen president and the third look being made from scratch to go with the third theme of American Pride Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Skinny Legend 2 * Main Challenge Prize: A 5 year subscription to Square Space * Bottom 3: Princess Disastah, Tana Mongoose and Bald Britney * Saved: Princess Disastah * Bottom 2: Tana Mongoose and Bald Britney * Lip-Sync Song: American by RuPaul * Eliminated: Bald Britney * Farewell Message: "Buy Glory on iTunes -Britney Bitch" Episode 14: ''The Fantastic Four'' * Main Challenge: Create a verse for the remix of Snapshot by RuPaul * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Lip-Sync Song: Buy The Stars by Marina and The Diamonds * Top 3: Skinny Legend 2, Poppy and Princess Disastah * Eliminated: Tana Mongoose * Farewell Message: "I'm sorry im rich and you're not" Episode 15:'' The Reunion'' * Miss Congeniality: Ouija * Miss Congeniality Prize: $2000 and a week long retreat to Palm Springs Episode 16:'' The Finale'' * Winner of RuFaux's Drag Race Season 2: Skinny Legend 2 * Runner Ups: Poppy and Princess Disastah Category:Seasons Category:Joke Seasons Category:RuFaux's Drag Race Category:OriMoxx Category:RFDR Category:RuFaux's Drag Race Season 2 Category:RuFaux's Drag Race 2